Memories Lost Redux
by Myra the Sark
Summary: (As the title says. I have a more solid idea for a plot now.) When both Jinja and Beyal are separated from the others and have amnesia, AND get picked up by an enemy, it seems as if things can't get any worse. But of course, it does, what with more issues that come up.


**Yes, I started the re-write! Takes place before "Mirrors"...as I have something planned. ~Myra **

* * *

The Silverwind River was a wide, deep, fast-flowing river in the Central Alappia region—it started as a narrow fast-flowing one in Northern Alappia, widening out and slowing slightly when it passed through the central mountains, and then slowing more as it went through Southern Alappia—that was symbolic to the whole region.

Finding a place to cross it was rather difficult, especially if the only bridge to be found for miles had been wrecked.

"Ah krag," Chase muttered. He knew that it had been a solid downpour for all of the day before and the entire night, but he hadn't expected the river to flood enough to wipe out the bridge.

"Now what?" Jinja asked.

"Well, we sure can't use the Monsunos," Bren said while looking at the Core-Tablet. "There's a STORM base nearby—they'd be on us in minutes."

"Guess we'll have to look for somewhere else to cross then," Chase said, looking around. He spotted something. "…like that." There was a fallen tree spanning the river.

It was sort of narrow, however, and looked a little rotten. "I do not think that is safe," Beyal warned.

"Of course it's safe," Dax said, starting to cross. "See?"

Chase looked at the other three, and shrugged before following Dax. Bren hesitantly followed. Jinja shrugged before also starting across, Beyal right behind her.

Then they heard a _crack_, and the last two on the makeshift bridge made the mistake of freezing. Without any other warning, the log split in two, both ends—and the two teens—falling into the river.

* * *

They were both submerged in the water almost immediately, begin pulled along by the current.

Beyal attempted to surface, only to smack into something face-first _hard_. Stars flew in front of his eyes, but he managed to cling to consciousness.

He was aware that Jinja was close by, also trying to get up for air—things were getting blurry—then he hit his head on something, a rock most likely.

His vision flashed a few colors before everything went black.

* * *

The three others ran along the riverbank. Chase was mentally calling himself an idiot—why had he risked using a rotten log to cross the river?!

"We have to find them, and fast," Bren was saying. "I mean, they could be hurt…" His voice took on a worried tone. "Or maybe they might've—"

"Don't even finish that _thought_, Glasses," Dax snapped. Bren shut up very quickly. Chase had been thinking of saying something similar—he didn't need that thought in his head.

Something caught Chase's eye, on the bit of riverbank that was left below. Something blue.

Closer inspection revealed it to be Arachnablade's core. "Maybe Beyal's around here somewhere," he suggested. "Let's look around."

Little did they know, they were still a half-mile away from him, and a mile away from Jinja.

* * *

"Finally, almost there," Lieutenant Martin Garrett muttered. No replies came from the other three soldiers, as the H-Tram went along towards the base.

Something then got the driver's attention, and he hit the brakes, saying, "What's that?"

On the riverbank, they clearly saw something that stuck out like…well, like snow in the middle of summer. "Isn't that one of the rogue controllers?" another soldier asked.

"Yeah, it is," the lieutenant said, eyes widening. _Ha! Score!_ He ran out—the kid was out cold and soaking wet, as well as a bit muddy—he must have fallen in and got smacked around, judging by the bruises he also had. Martin saw two cores—he was pretty sure the kid was supposed to have three, but who cared about that right now?!

For now, they had to get him to the base. The Commandant-Marshal would be very interested to hear about this.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Throttle complained.

"Almost," Drezz replied, starting to get annoyed. "Just be patient."

The four were traveling along the riverbank, heading for their temporary base.

Jupiter paused, glancing to the side. "What's that?" he asked, pointing.

The other three looked. Drezz smirked a bit. "Well, look what we have here," he said half to himself.

It was that girl from Core-Tech. She looked pathetic at the moment, soaking wet and all muddy, still partly in the river. "Wait here," he told the other three, and started down the small ledge. When he got there, he paused. _She better not've drowned._ To be sure, he tapped his shoe against her shoulder. Her hand twitched.

Slight relief—he didn't want to see anyone dead ever again. Not after what he had been through. Shaking his head to get rid of any bad memories, he quickly spotted the three cores, and reached to take them—

And froze when she opened her eyes a bit, blinking in a slow, puzzled manner. Drezz backed up quickly, and saw the other three tense, both Throttle and Jupiter taking a core out.

The girl looked around a bit before she saw them. A few tense moments went by…then she asked, "Who are you?"


End file.
